


The King's sacrifice

by Dhae



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, the king's speech - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhae/pseuds/Dhae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry Hart was Prince Albert; in love with one Eggsy Unwin, but with a duty ahead of him that would hide their love away as a dirty secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I may have watched The King's Speech a few times over the last couple of days. And thought; what would happen if Harry Hart was Prince Albert?
> 
> Also; repeat after me: "I don't do unhappy endings!" 'cept... well. Apparently Kingsman is making me break ALL my habits. 
> 
> I'm so sorry. You might need a hanky, just in case.

**The King's sacrifice**

 

"Does the King do what he wants, or does he do what the people expects of him." Merlin had recounted Baldwin's words dispassionately, and Harry had been grateful for it. He could always trust his oldest friend to tell him the unsweetened truth.

Still, they had echoed in his brain all day. They echoed even now, tolling heavy with their inescapable conclusion, even as he smiled in greeting as Eggsy entered his rooms.

"Harry," Eggsy exclaimed joyfully, as if they hadn't seen each-other for weeks rather than a few days. Then, mock-bashfully, he stopped. "Or should I say your Majesty?" He performed a graceful little curtsey any lady of the court would have gotten away with, and despite the persistent echo, Harry laughed.

"I missed you," he said, entirely in accordance with the truth.

"And I you," Eggsy replied and moved to hug and kiss Harry with the passion and abandon of youth.

For a few minutes, Harry drank it all in, knowing the drought was to come. But, knowing that, it was unfair that only he should know and prepare himself. He pushed Eggsy away gently, offered him a seat and a drink. Once they were both seated, scotch in hand, he began explaining.

"I can't put it off any longer, Eggsy."

The younger man flinched and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, misery was shining in them, although he put on a brave face.

"Right. Tell me, Harry."

"Merlin went to see Baldwin today. He posed an ultimatum. And a question."

"I can guess the ultimatum," Eggsy said wryly, "but what was the question?"

Harry had to look away. "'Does the King do what he wants, or does he do what the people expect of him?'"

He was drawn back by Eggsy's hand on his cheek, so gentle and light. The kind forgiveness in Eggsy's lovely eyes almost broke him. "And you only know one way to answer that question, don't you, Harry?"

Harry nodded mutely, careful not to dislodge Eggsy's touch.

"And in that scenario there is no room for your old comrade's son." Eggsy sighed, but put on a brave face. "We knew this day was coming when you took the throne, didn't we? Everything since then has been stolen moments."

"I can't," Harry almost begged. "Eggsy, I _can't_ walk away. My brother followed his heart, so I can not do the same."

"I know, Harry. 'S why I love you, innit?"

"So I will have to marry. Produce heirs. Sacrifice _everything_ for my people."

Eggsy had curled into himself a little, and Harry hated it. He'd fallen in love with Eggsy’s zest for life, even if he'd been thrust into poverty and despair when his father died saving Harry's life in the Great War. He hadn't known how bad they'd had it, until Michelle, Lee's wife, had contacted him, begging him to do something for her son.

It hadn't been a hardship, offering to take on the boy as a valet of sorts - it had rather turned into one, however, when he'd first laid eyes on the lively young man who was, very much, not a boy at all.

Harry had always known he could fall in love with men as well as women. He'd dallied with both here and there, but by and large he'd been sufficiently caught up in his work as prince; preparing for the eventuality of him taking the throne, that it had never been serious.

With Eggsy he'd never had a choice.

Within six months they were lovers. Within a year he'd introduced the young man to all those he knew wouldn't give a damn.

Eighteen months after first meeting Eggsy, his father had died, and David had taken the throne. Not even a year later, and now Harry found himself King, because David had faffed off with his divorcee, leaving Harry to do his bloody duty.

Harry had lived and breathed _duty_ all his life. He'd never wanted to abandon it as much as he did right then, watching Eggsy look up at him, his eyes wet.

"I can't watch that, Harry. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"I know," Harry whispered, and didn't say that he couldn't go through with it if Eggsy was there.

"So I'll go, yeah. There'll be a war soon, I think. That might be a good..."

Harry didn't know he was shaking his head until Eggsy trailed off.

"Don't. Don't go and get yourself killed."

Eggsy laughed a little at that. "No plans of doing anything of the sort, love. But just... go and make something of myself. For once in my life."

"Dear heart," Harry murmured and reached out for him. "You are something. You are everything."

Eggsy folded into his embrace with gratifying eagerness, and for a few minutes they were locked in quiet, calming embrace.

"You got any thoughts?" Eggsy eventually asked, quietly, and Harry was stumped.

"Pardon?"

"On who you'll marry? She'll need to be fairly young, won't she? My age, maybe."

Thinking about it was like an icy steel glove clenching around Harry's heart.

"I don't..."

"Please, Harry," Eggsy begged. "I would like to be a little bit prepared."

Harry swallowed back the protest. Truth was, Merlin had put forth a few likely prospects.

"Merlin suggested Roxanne Morton, actually."

Eggsy froze for a second. He'd gotten along famously with Lord Morton's eldest daughter the few times they'd met, and Harry had almost vetoed her on those grounds alone. However, thanks to Eggsy's unconventional friendship with the lady he also knew she shared his ability to form attachments to both men and women. She was also a quite capable and formidable young woman, who'd make a splendid queen.

"She'd be great," Eggsy confirmed presently. "She'd be a bloody fantastic queen."

"That was our impression of her, also."

"Yeah. She'll do, Harry. She'll definitely do for you, when I can't..." Eggsy's voice broke, and Harry's heart broke with it.

"My darling love," he whispered into Eggsy's hair, stroking a hand down his back. "Come to bed with me. One last night, dear heart. Once more, before we have to say goodbye."

Eggsy sighed, then turned around in Harry's arms. His eyes were bright with tears, but his cheeks were dry. "Yes, Harry."


End file.
